Within the scope of increasing comfort in motor vehicles, the assisting of the operator in the adjustment of the seat arrangement of the motor vehicle is of particular importance. Accordingly, modern seat arrangements are equipped with a multiplicity of adjustment drives.
It is known, for example, for the seat part of a seat arrangement to be assigned a travel drive via which the seat part is correspondingly longitudinally movable (DE 10 2011 018 378 A1). Particularly convenient moving of the seat part arises in the case of the known arrangement by the fact that the longitudinal movement of the seat part can be brought about by an approach of a body part to a sensor arrangement.
With the known arrangement, high operator control convenience can be achieved by the fact that the operator is relieved from all manual adjustment activities. However, this is only the case if a reaction is made in real time to the operator's gestures. A delayed reaction of the arrangement to the approach of the body part of the operator leads in the most unfavourable situation to the operator having to wait for the motorized adjustment of the respective adjustment component to be carried out. This is unacceptable for the situation by way of example of the adjustment of a seat part, that as such can be carried out virtually without effort and in a particularly short time by the operator.
In the last-mentioned situation, the actually convenience-enhancing effect of the known arrangement becomes reversed, and therefore, as a result, even a seat arrangement which can be adjusted only manually would produce greater operator control convenience. In the case of such a manual arrangement, a locking system is provided for realizing at least two locking positions of the respective adjustment component, between which the adjustment component can be adjusted manually. Although this manual locking system which forms the starting point for the present disclosure is robust in use, in some situations it can be released only with a great amount of effort, and therefore an increase in the operator control convenience appears in turn to be possible.